


Teeg's Choice

by Morgyn Leri (morgynleri)



Series: Teeg's Choice [1]
Category: Farscape
Genre: Alternate Universe, GFY, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 07:24:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,908
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950312
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morgynleri/pseuds/Morgyn%20Leri
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When her captain is incapacitated by an unknown force, Teeg is forced to make a choice. When he returns, she has to carry through with that decision, whatever the cost to her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Past

I sighed heavily as I sat on the chair in Crais' quarters, watching as the doctor tried to determine the source of his collapse. I knew Lieutenant Om was right, that I should take over command with the captain incapacitated. I knew that I should bring the carrier back to First Command for new orders. Yet, my first loyalty is to my captain, to Crais, and he gave me no indication he cared to obey the command of the Admiral. Nor that he intended to disobey, either.

So the burden of that choice is on my shoulders. To obey my orders, or to stay loyal to my captain. Turn back, or go forward. Or rather, for now, remain where we are. I cannot take us back to First Command, I will not subject Captain Crais to that. Nor I can forget all those who are on this carrier, and their requirements.

For now, I will take command, until the captain wakes up, if he wakes up. Then I will make my final decision. What he chooses to do will make my choice clear.

"Continue your work, doctor." I stood, taking a deep breath. "Inform me if he wakes up."

He nodded, conditioned, like we all are, to obey orders. It was a trait of the Peacekeepers I would have to exploit if I wanted to make this work. Else, when Captain Crais wakes up, he will be answering to First Command, and some other Lieutenant will have taken charge of this ship.

"Lieutenant Om, recall the prowlers." I strode onto the command deck with all the sense of ownership I could muster. They had to believe me in command.

"But the captain's orders were for them to continue searching, Lieutenant Teeg." His expression was mingled surprise and suspicion, not that I expected less. It had been less than an arn since I'd informed him I would not take command when Captain Crais could still be revived.

"Are you questioning my orders, Lieutenant?" I held his gaze steadily, refusing to flinch or look away. He could be the most dangerous part of this, if he chose to question my actions. He would be more dangerous if he were aware of the orders from the council, which makes it all the better Captain Crais destroyed the only copy of that transmission.

"No, ma'am." He turned to carry out my command, though I had no doubts that he would probably question me again. And when that happened, I had to have a plan ready to ensure he wouldn't prove troublesome. Something that would keep him quiet, and ensure the crew would not believe him if he did not.

"Once the prowlers have returned, have them refueled, and the pilots sent to quarters to rest. They are to be ready to redeploy in eight arns." That would allow them some much needed respite, but allow the captain's orders to stand.

"Yes, Lieutenant."

* * *

Out of the prowler pilots, I chose two to remain behind when the rest were redeployed to continue the search. Two I could trust to obey me, and be loyal to me, no matter what orders they might receive from other sources. It's useful, often, to cultivate alliances among others, especially when you plan to advance in the ranks. These two I'd met in earlier commands, and had helped them to get where they wanted to go. Now, I could call in those debts.

"You are to remain inside the door to Captain Crais' quarters at all times. If he should awaken while I am not there, do not allow him or the doctor to leave until after I arrive."

"Yes, ma'am. What if he resists being confined to quarters, ma'am?"

"Restrain him. If you must, incapacitate him, temporarily. That, though, is a last resort. Do I make myself clear?"

"Yes, ma'am."

They would do what they could. They weren't the best, but that flaw could be overlooked in the long run. The most important trait in them was their loyalty.

Now my only worry was Lieutenant Om.


	2. Present

Crais woke up while I was there, fortunately. Less trouble than if I had not been there, perhaps, but there was trouble enough. Trouble enough that I nearly turned the command carrier back to First Command. I might have gotten a promotion if I'd done so.

"I am fully recovered. Doctor, you will omit this entire incident from your medical log. Your utter failure to diagnose and treat my affliction will go unreported, and unpunished. You're dism..."

"No." I interrupted, trying to ignore the murderous glare Crais sent my direction for daring to do so. "You will omit this incident, but you are not dismissed as yet. Until Captain Crais demonstrates that he is fully capable of resuming his duties as captain, both physically and mentally, you are to remain here, and keep him under observation."

"Yes, ma'am." The doctor set the tools he'd gathered up on the desk, prudently waiting out of Crais' reach while I faced the brunt of the captain's anger.

"You do not have the authority to override my orders, Lieutenant Teeg." His voice was that soft tone that came when he was at his most dangerous. It would have been silky if he hadn't sounded like someone had attempted to choke the life out of him.

"At the moment, Captain Crais, you are not in command of this vessel. Your actions have made this command look like a failure, and resulted in our recall to First Command." I knew the others would hear me, but I had to take the risk. If they left the room, my life would be forfeit, and that would be the only way for them to remain unaware of the orders.

"How many outside this room are aware of this?" His jaw clenched, and I could see my death in those eyes, if I gave him the chance.

"None, Captain Crais. And I give you my word that none shall be aware of those orders unless you force me to obey them. You cannot continue to harm the people under your command who have remained loyal to you."

"And your loyalties? Where do they lie?"

"My loyalty is still to my captain. I will do what I must to see that he is not perceived as a failure to the rest of the Peacekeepers. Even if that costs me my reputation and my life in the end."

"Indeed." Crais pushed himself upright at the edge of the bed. "Has there been any communication with High Command?"

"No. I have given orders that no communication is to be made outside of this ship without my express permission. Which I have not given." I gestured for one of the pilots to come forward to assist Crais to where he wished to go, as he still did not appear entirely steady on his feet.

"Then High Command is not yet aware of any of this." Crais settled into his chair, watching me. "How long do you intend to keep them unaware of your actions, Lieutenant Teeg?"

"I have no intention of informing them of my actions, should I have a reason to return command of this carrier to my captain."

"How long will you wait?"

"As long as it takes, Captain Crais."

"I see." Crais settled back into his chair, to all outward appearances calm. Having served as his second in command for the last two cycles, I was no convinced he was as collected as he gave the impression of being.

"I shall return later, I have duties to which I must attend." I turned away, feeling Crais' stare boring into me as I left his quarters. Perhaps I had been wrong when I said Lieutenant Om would be the most dangerous part of assuming this command temporarily. No, not perhaps. I was wrong. I can't afford to underestimate my captain, and his determination to do things how he cares to do them.

* * *

"Lieutenant Teeg, I would speak with you a moment. Alone."

"I will not send them away until I can be sure I can safely return command of this ship to you, Captain Crais." I clasped my hands behind me, watching him pace the sleeping alcove. "What is said here will not be repeated elsewhere, I give you my word."

"I have fully recovered from my affliction, and am curious as to why you still retain command of my ship."

"You may have recovered all your physical strength and capability, but I am still uncertain of your mental state." I held my ground as he came nearer, noting the two pilots raising their weapons when he got within reach. I would have to find someway to reward their loyalty later.

Crais scowled, turning away and continuing to pace as he spoke. "I assure you, I am in full command of my faculties."

"You are still determined to pursue Crichton, despite direct orders from High Command. I would not say that you are as in command of yourself as you wish to believe."

"If he is allowed to continue to roam the Uncharted Territories unchecked, his influence could prove dangerous to the Peacekeepers. And the escaped prisoners with whom he travels are already known to be dangerous to Peacekeeper control."

"I understand that, Captain Crais, but I do not see how your current obsession will achieve a result which is desirable for the Peacekeepers. You drive the prowler pilots and their prowlers beyond their endurance, and you allow your whims to dictate how you will conduct the search for the escaped Leviathan. It is inefficient, and it looks to be failure to High Command. I cannot allow that."

"Then assist me to achieve my goals." Crais stopped pacing again, watching me shrewdly. "Return to me command of this vessel, and I will allow you to give the orders when to deploy the prowlers to search. You can ensure that my whims do not harm your pilots."

"It is not only the prowler pilots for which I am concerned, Captain Crais. Your entire command has suffered in this search, including yourself. You cannot be awake every arn of every solar day. You cannot expect that something will be found everytime the prowlers deploy to search." I held his gaze steadily. "You need to rest, sir, and you need to allow for others to do their duty, properly. When I am certain you are capable of doing so, then I shall return command to you. In the meantime, the search continues under my command, and as I dictate."

"You have not chosen to obey the orders to return to First Command, then."

"No, sir."

"What is the status of the search?"

"There is still no sign of the leviathan or of any of her crew. I have sent out wanted beacons, sir, with a reward. It is a far more effective way of expanding the search. Civilians will be glad to claim a reward for turning over the escaped prisoners."

"If I agree to your caveats, you will return command of this vessel to me."

"Yes, sir."

"Than you may do so now, Lieutenant Teeg. I shall make time to rest in every solar day, and you shall continue the search as you see fit. But the search will continue until Crichton and the others are found."

"Yes, sir." I turned to the doctor, nodding my head to the door. "Doctor, you are dismissed."

"And the pilots will return to their prowlers and the search."

"No, sir. They are to be reassigned permanently, to ensure that you do take the rest you need. My first duty is to my captain, and to see to it he is in full command of himself, and is capable of doing his duties. I shall have them outside your quarters when you are not to be disturbed, sir."

His jaw tightened, and I could see the anger in his gaze. "Dismissed, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." I beckoned the two pilots to follow me out of the captain's quarters. "Eight arns of every solar day, the captain is not to be disturbed."

"Yes, ma'am."


	3. Future

"Lieutenant Teeg." Scorpius spoke from behind me, and I slowed my step a moment to allow him to walk beside me. On his base, it would not be wise to provoke him. "You were aware of Captain Crais' orders to return to First Command."

"It would not matter if I were or not, Scorpius, I would not share that information with you."

Scorpius smiled slightly, nodding his head in acknowledgement. "If you were aware of them, then you would be aware of your duty should he not obey those orders."

I looked at him sideways a microt before turning away at a juncture with another corridor, speaking over my shoulder as I made my way towards the hanger. "My first loyalty is to my captain, Scorpius. Something I do not expect you to understand."

"I see. I should hope that loyalty is not misplaced, Lieutenant Teeg."

The half-breed disturbed me, but I could not allow it to show. At the moment, I have my orders from Captain Crais. The carrier will find the Leviathan, while he deals with Crichton. At least he still has his guards, those two pilots loyal to me. I can trust them to keep him safe. From almost anyone here. With the exception, I suspect, of Scorpius.

* * *

"Where is Captain Crais?" I looked at the two pilots whom I'd sent with the captain to the Gammak base. "Why has he not returned with you?"

"Scorpius has ordered Captain Crais put in the Aurora Chair, ma'am. We dared not disobey, or he would have had us killed, and you would not have been informed of what happened."

"Indeed." I pressed my lips together, pushing aside the irritation at their failure. "For your inability to keep Captain Crais out of the Aurora Chair, you have the honor of rescuing him. Return to the Gammak base, and do not return to this carrier without him. Is that understood?"

"Yes, ma'am." I could see the uneasiness in their eyes, the hint of fear. Likely they feared I would become as difficult as Crais in my determination to protect him.

"If you succeed, I will see to it you have a commendation, and possibly a promotion."

"Yes, ma'am." That wouldn't relieve their fear, but at least it would keep them loyal for now. Rewards serve as well as punishment to motivate.

"Now go."

* * *

I sighed, pressing my fingers to my temples as I looked at the scans. "How many asteroids are capable of blocking our scans, Lieutenant Braca?" I detested the man in front of me, but with Lieutenant Om disposed of since I returned command to Crais, and my two most loyal currently on the leviathan with my captain, I had little choice of seconds.

"Lieutenant Teeg." Scorpius stood in the doorway, and I sighed, privately wishing the half-breed would remain on his base and leave me be.

"Scorpius. What brings you here today?"

"Perhaps I might suggest another course of action, one that would result in the capture of your prey more readily." He paced towards the desk I had appropriated, watching me with those unreadable black eyes of his. "If I were in command, I would focus on the leviathan's newborn. Bombard the area with multi-frequency signals. Discordant stimuli. Force the offspring to reveal itself, out of panic, and along with it, its mother."

"I see." I tapped one finger against the desk, considering the plan. "Your idea has potential, Scorpius. I shall take it under consideration. For now, Lieutenant Braca, continue the scan. I want another report in an arn. You have your orders."

"Yes, ma'am." Braca left quickly, as Scorpius leaned against the desk.

"Do you really think it wise to ignore my suggestion, Lieutenant?"

"I am not ignoring it, Scorpius. I am considering it. I merely chose not to issue an order to follow that suggestion until I have had time to do so. Or would you prefer to usurp command of this vessel?"

"Ah, but there is a question of who truly commands this vessel even without me aboard, Lieutenant. I have seen Captain Crais' memory. I know what agreement you came to with him in order for him to retain the outward trappings of his command."

"I see. And what do you plan to do about that, Scorpius? I am not afraid of anything you could threaten me with."

"Are you?" Scorpius smiled, circling me like a predator circling its prey. "I could inform High Command of what I have seen in Crais' memory. Your career isn't the only one that would go down in tatters."

"Captain Crais is currently out of your reach, Scorpius. His career is already in dangerous territory. If you were to destroy what is left of it, my career means nothing to me. And I will gladly accept whatever punishment High Command chooses to mete out."

"If I inform High Command of what I have seen, your efforts to protect Captain Crais from himself will have failed, Lieutenant Teeg."

"I shall consider ordering the bridge officer to implement your plan. In one arn. Not before. Do I make myself perfectly clear, Scorpius?"

"Indeed, Lieutenant."

* * *

"An unarmed transport." I whirled on Scorpius, my lip curling up in disbelief. "This is all your plan delivered. An unarmed transport! No leviathan, no gunship. Just a transport, Scorpius. And we can't follow its trail back to the others. Brilliant plan."

"Are there any other vessels in motion out there?"

"I thought I just made that clear. Other than our own, there is nothing." I stalked to the chair behind the desk, settling into it with care.

"Have you located my security officer, that I assigned to guard her?"

"No. No sign of him at all. A pity that, isn't it?"

"Indeed."

I pressed my lips together a moment. "Why would the Hynerian travel alone?"

"I can't imagine. If he wished to become part of Captain Crais' collection, he didn't need to leave the leviathan."

"Of that I am aware, Scorpius. You could be more helpful. Ah, but I forget, you have no desire to help me, only to control me, and through me this ship." I smiled, the expression fading as the door opened. "Lieutenant Braca."

"Ma'am. Sir. This Hynerian royal was alone aboard the leviathan transport."

A throne sled came in, the Hynerian already speaking, overrunning the end of Braca's statement. "You want the leviathan, the leviathan gunship offspring, the other escaped prisoners, the defectors, and especially you want the one called Crichton. Well, I want my freedom. Interested?"

"Perhaps. Your offer is lacking at the moment. I would need more assurance that you are capable of delivering all that you say you are." I leaned back in the chair, watching the Hynerian. "Lieutenant Braca, bring refreshments for my guests and myself."

"Yes, ma'am."

"You're becoming quite adept at command, Lieutenant Teeg." The Hynerian's expression was unreadable. "Captain Crais wouldn't like knowing you're in command of his ship."

"You'd be surprised, Hynerian."

* * *

I listened as the Hynerian spoke, tempted to ruin his desire to make a grand entrance by following before the cue, but at the moment, without him, I had nothing here. I had only his word, indeed, that my captain was alive. I trust that only so far, given as it was under duress. It is amazing what one can create to fool such a creature as the Hynerian.

I stepped out at his cue, looking at the four gathered. "I give you my word, I am unarmed, and no one is following. There are none left on that carrier whose loyalty I could trust, as you have both of my Senior Officers in your custody as well as my captain."

"Lieutenant Teeg." Aeryn frowned, her brow furrowing in confusion. "Why would you leave the command carrier? You haven't done anything..."

"No, Officer Sun, I have. I made a choice to allow Captain Crais to continue his pursuit of Crichton, when I could have and should have turned the carrier back to First Command. Scorpius is aware of this. I will never be free of that, and unless Scorpius were to die, I would have no future in the Peacekeepers without looking over my shoulder, and wondering if he isn't there with a pulse pistol aimed at my heart."

"What do you want?"

"To follow my captain, no matter where that takes me. There lies my loyalty, and there lies my fate. You can understand that."

"Unfortunately, I can. Check her for weapons. You can make yourself useful, Lieutenant Teeg, as your captain has."

"Thank you, Officer Sun."

* * *

"Ship, deeper into the asteroid field where the debris is densest." I stood at Crais' shoulder as he issued the order.

_"Crais, what the yotz are you doing?"_

"Saving myself, Your Imminence. As well as my loyal companions. I'm sure, to your envy."

 _"Talyn is not mature enough to starburst!"_ The Delvian sounded furious, or perhaps terrified. _"If you attempt this, you will damage him. You may die!"_

"Thank you, priest, but I know that."

_"But do your crew?"_

"We are aware of the dangers, priestess. Crais is still our captain, and we still have our oath of loyalty."

"We will be fine." Crais clasped his hands behind his back. "Where no one can follow us. You, or the Peacekeepers."

_"Crais, you listen to me now. You stop what you are doing, and you leave the ship now. All of you."_

"Officer Sun. If by some.. strange quirk, you survive your current situation, and we manage to encounter.. each other.. again, I hope that our.. relationship, away from the Peacekeepers, will be a much.. different one next time."

 _"You cannot take a child from its mother."_ There was a tremble in Aeryn's voice, a tone of desperation as she tried to convince my captain to abandon his course of action.

"You forget, it was done to me, and it was done to you. Goodbye, Officer Sun." He stepped back, gesturing for the ship to cut the com channel.

"Sir," I murmured. "They did give the ship a name. Talyn. We ought to call him by his name."

"As you chose, Lieutenant Teeg. Talyn, you have your orders. We need to be where the carrier cannot detect us."

I planted my feet firmly on the deck, standing at his shoulder as we flew away from the leviathan, safely hiding deep in the debris field.

* * *

There are many things which I have come to dislike since I left the Peacekeepers with my captain. The series of events leading up to that leave-taking are among the worst. Scorpius, his gammak base, the tech Gelina and her willingness to destroy my captain for an inferior being. And before that... my captain's struggle with his sanity, my struggle with a choice I didn't want to have to make.

In the end, though, it was all worth the risks I have taken. All of it. I am still loyal to my captain, and I still serve my captain to the best of my ability. And for this, I am one of a small crew aboard a ship like no other in the universe. For this, I have my life, my freedom, and my captain.

I think, that day, I made the right choice. And who knows what would have happened if I'd chosen otherwise.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted to TerraFirma on 19 June 2007.


End file.
